


Training Day

by CityEscape4



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brief Spoilers for events in DB Xenoverse 2, Dragon Ball Fusions, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Gen, This fic uses both the DB Fusions game's canon as well as the DB Xenoverse games's canon, this is specifically Time Patrol Future Trunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: In between missions for the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks stops by during a sparring match between Pinich and Zini.





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work uses my OC from Xenoverse 1 and 2, [Zini.](http://cityescape4.tumblr.com/post/172178371609/im-just-leaving-this-here-as-a-personal-reference)  
> This work also features a less than known Saiyan from Dragonball Fusions, [Pinich.](http://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Pinich)

With a quick exhale and a flick of his wrist to wipe a bit of sweat from his brow, Trunks re-materialized back into the Time Nest, having just fixed the latest rippled snag in history that was left over from Towa and Mira's past schemes. As his feet landed firmly on the ground, he was met with the cool breeze that seemed to live in the sacred area.

"Welcome back, Trunks!" The demi-saiyan was greeted by the Supreme Kai of Time, "I'm glad to see your mission went well!"

"Thanks," Trunks said, smiling proudly before looking around. "Hey, where's the Elder Kai?"

"The old man's out at the Patroller Academy, running through some lessons with some high potential Time Patrollers." Supreme Kai of Time answered, looking upwards as her companion bird Toki Toki cawed, flying around the Time Nest. "Speaking of which, I need you to go grab your partner."

Trunks gave her a puzzled look. "Zini? I thought after that scare with her being mind controlled by Towa, you wanted her to relax and stay away from Time Patrol Missions for a bit?"

Supreme Kai of Time sighed, walking towards the table that stood in the center of the Time Nest. "You're right, I still would prefer her to have some more time to herself, even if she's doing so begrudgingly, but while you were gone, another ripple effect of Towa and Mira's meddling emerged, and this one is one that I don't want you handling by yourself."

"Not to be rude," Trunks began, wording his sentence carefully, "but why not use one of those high potential Time Patrollers, and let Zini rest some more? The time away from going on missions and such would do her good."

Turning to face Trunks, the Supreme Kai of Time folded her arms. "Because this change in history has to do with Kid Buu, and I would rather not throw less experienced Time Patrollers into a mission this risky." Exhaling, her expression turned soft. "Listen, as much as I want Zini to have time away from all this too, we both know she can't stay still for long. I'm honestly surprised she's stayed away for the weeks that she has." She smiled as Trunks grumbled his agreements, and unfolded her arms, walking to him so she could place a hand on his arm reassuringly. "She's gonna be ok. She's a tough one, you should know that better than nearly anyone."

"Yeah." Trunks nodded in agreement. After having wished Zini into Toki Toki City a few years ago, they'd spent a lot of time together as partners in their upkeep of time. There really were few that knew her better than him.

"Besides," Supreme Kai of Time continued, taking her hand off of Trunks' arm, "she's a full blooded Saiyan, so she's probably dying for some action."

Trunks laughed at that, and smiled. "You're right about that. Alright, I'll go get her. Where is she?"

"The same place she's been for a while now, in the space that newest Time Miniature brought that she decided to set up house in."

"Ok," Trunks said, turning on his heel and starting to fly towards the exit. "I'll go get her and be back as soon as possible."

Supreme Kai of Time smiled as she saw him off. "Good luck!"

* * *

Trunks flew into Conton City, greeting the various Time Patrollers that greeted him as he flew towards a well hidden Time Miniature - a small snow globe like device on a floating pedestal. Inside the glass of the Time Miniature was a jungle with a beach, and a small house. Placing his hand on the glass, Trunks found himself transported to a beach identical to the one in the Time Miniature, and was met with the Ki of not one, but _two_ people.

Looking around, Trunks found Zini's house - a house made by Capsule Corp that he'd provided to her after Zini had said she'd live here - but was met with no one inside. Sensing the two Kis from before colliding, Trunks flew around the beach, following those Ki, until he found their sources: Zini, and her childhood friend Pinich, sparring along the coastline. He could hear Pinich's voice, but couldn't make out what the full blooded Saiyan was saying, so he flew in closer, being wary not to place himself in the middle of their sparring.

"C'mon, Zini! You can hit harder than that, can't you? Don't tell me my rival has gone soft on me!"

The two of them were both Super Saiyan, moving faster than the average eye could see as they matched each other blow for blow. Trunks smiled as it sunk in that Pinich had come here to keep Zini company, and lowered down, landing on the sand as he looked up and watched the two of them go at it.

The two of them were mid air, flashes of them appearing briefly as they moved, only for them to appear fully as Pinich threw a fist that was blocked by Zini's arms. Pinich flipped backwards then, firing ki blasts at her, only for her to knock them away one by one. Zini then dashed up towards Pinich as she swatted away ki blasts, getting up in his personal space - surprising Pinich. She kicked him repeatedly, mimicking Android 18's Deadly Dance technique, then landed a solid punch to his gut, one that temporarily knocked the air out of him, before he retaliated and grabbed her by the head,pulling her down as he knee'd her stomach.

A choke left Zini at the action, and she growled and used her signature move - her own take on Vegito and Sauza's ki blades -, extending her arm towards Pinich and letting her ki form around it like a blade, paralyzing Pinich momentarily, before Zini twirled in mid-air, spinning like a top and causing her ki blade to collide with Pinich twice, knocking him back. 

"Hey, my cape!" Pinich lamented his torn white cape, and growled as well. "Rolling... Pinich.. Punch!" At the name of his move, Pinich somersaulted and rolled into Zini, punching her and sending her flying backwards. "Ha!"

Trunks watched as Zini just charged for Pinich again, wincing as the two of them managed to punch each other in the face. Zini was a good fighter, but her biggest flaw was that she didn't care to use any ki based attacks other than basic ki blasts. She preferred to charger her opponent with physical moves, and overpower them with her brute strength. For those who'd never fought her before, this was no problem for her, but for people who'd fought her before, like Pinich...

The two full blooded Saiyans recoiled from their simultaneous strikes to the face, and Pinich began charging up a Galick Gun. "Gaaaalick Guuun...!"

It was then that Trunks finally intervened, powering up to Super Saiyan himself to get their attention. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Pinich allowed the charged Ki in his hands to dissipate and vanish completely, whilst Zini just glared at Trunks for interrupting their sparring session. "Hey, Trunks!" Pinich called out. 

Trunks merely waved as the two of them began to hover down to the ground. "I'm surprised you didn't go Super Saiyan 2, Zini." Trunks said as they got close enough. "Is it part of your training?"

"Super Saiyan 2?" Pinich asked as the two full-bloods were both standing in the sand, panting heavily. As they powered down into base form, their tails unwrapped from their waists as they began to relax. Pinich walked up to Zini then, smirking through his exhaustion. "I see you've been holding out on me."

"I only did it because it wouldn't be fair to you." Zini shot back. "What do I gain out of sparring if I just go Super Saiyan 2 and beat you? I'd rather see how far I go as just a plain Super Saiyan..." She smirked then, and a playful glint shone in her eyes as she smirked back. "...unless you can get your ass up to Super Saiyan 2 as well."

Pinich grinned from ear to ear then. "There she is! That's the Zini I know."

Zini finally let her guard down and laughed then, before turning to Trunks. "Thanks for letting the cat out of the bag about Super Saiyan 2." She said sarcastically, her hands on her hips. "So, what's up?" 

Trunks chuckled a bit sheepishly at her sarcastic quip, before explaining about the mission Supreme Kai of Time needed them for. Pinich and Zini listened carefully, Zini smirking devilishly as Trunks mentioned Kid Buu. "It's been a while since we've been to that era." Zini said, looking rather excited. "I've been looking to polish up my take on Vegito's Spirit Sword technique."

"Remember, this is _Kid Buu_ , not Super Buu." Trunks reminded her. "Father and Goku weren't fused for the fight against Kid Buu."

Zini sighed, and folded her arms. "Oh yeah. Damn."

Pinich smiled and folded his arms behind his head. "Man, if only I was a part of the Time Patrol. I could take Kid Buu on myself!" Zini and Trunks both shared an unconvinced look at Pinich's claim, but said nothing. "But all that work sounds real stressful. Besides, I got Wanta and Paprika to train, soooo..."

"Go on then. I'm sure they're waiting for you," Zini said. "I'll head to work again, finally."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked. "I know Supreme Kai of Time asked for you specifically, but if you wanted t stay here for a bit longer, I could try and convince her to find someone else."

Zini shook her head at that. "No, I'm more than happy to jump back into work. I know you guys were worried about me after..." she sighed, looking ashamed then, "After falling for Towa's trap and being erased from history temporarily," she looked up to Trunks then, "but I've been in a training rut while here and I want to get stronger. The only way I can do that is out on these time patrols."

"I figured as much." Trunks admitted, holding his hand out for her to shake. "Welcome back, partner!"

Zini smiled brightly then, eyes shining with confidence as she shook Trunks' hand. "Good to be back, partner."

Pinich smiled at the exchange, then sighed and began floating towards the Time Miniature. "I don't know about you saps, but I have places to be, so I'll be heading out." He flashed Zini a smile then. "Call me again to spar! And next time, I wanna see you go Super Saiyan 2!" With that, Pinich dashed to the Time Miniature and was gone from the world.

Zini looked up at the Time Miniature, then back to Trunks. "I guess we should follow his lead, huh?"

Trunks gave Zini a cheeky smile then, nudging her with his elbow. "I'll race ya to the Time Nest."

"Oh, you're on."

With that, the two of them both raced for the Time Miniature, and outwards to the Time Nest.


End file.
